Warriors: A New Destiny
by MyAnswerIs42
Summary: This is a story that takes place in MoonClan, a new combination of RiverClan and ShadowClan. The clans come together after a huge storm hits and strikes down many of ShadowClan's warriors. Lot's of OC's, barely, if any, actual characters. Refrences to the original 4 book series'. Hope you enjoy this whacked out story!
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Snowpelt trotted beside the moonpool. She was anxious, mournful, and happy all at once. Mistystar had just lost her ninth life trying to retrieve a kit that had crossed over the thunderpath into RiverClan territory.

The ShadowClan kit, Leafkit, was exploring his territory after sneaking out of the camp. A RiverClan patrol consisting of Mistystar, Snowpelt, and Ashwhisker was fortunately passing by as Leafkit stepped on to the smooth, black, pathway for monsters. A bright red one was about to whip by and hit the young kit before Mistystar shoved him out of the way and took the blow herself.

Snowpelt didn't like to remember this, even though she wasn't particularly close to the leader. Everyone still grieved for her, even warriors from the other three clans. _She will be remembered long after this moon_ Snowpelt thought, _she was noble, she was brave, and I can't believe that I am going to be taking her place from here on..._

She dunked her muzzle into the pool as an attempt to get the bloody death out of her cold water made Snowpelt flinch at first, but then she drifted off to sleep. StarClan came to her quickly granting, her the nine lives even faster. At first she suspected that the fallen warriors did not trust her to become leader, but that made little sense, so she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She was eventually given the reason for why she got the lives so quickly: A prophecy. She still wondered why her ancestors seemed so desperate to give it to her. It didn't seem very important to the moment...

 _A friend of midnight,I wonder who._.. _A loyal newcomer,_ Maybe a kit..? _And a warrior without a name-_ Snowpelt knew none of those. _Every_ warrior had a name... - _Will rise to defeat one who is not what she seems._

 **Author's Note: This story didn't describe the nine lives given to Snowpelt/star very well because we weren't sure how to capture it very well... Might rewrite this chapter... I'm sorry for having a long author's note, but, let me tell you, not every chapter will be as short and uninteresting. The plot is complete, and the only reason that this doesn't have a high relevance is because I didn't write this out with Joon. If you came here from our channel and kept looking back at fanfiction, here it is 3 years later.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dustwind, the newly named ShadowClan deputy practically jumped at the loud twoleg sirens going off nonstop in the distance. He wasn't sure what they meant, he had never heard anything like it before. Then again, he was one of the youngest warriors in the clan. Maybe this happened every once in a while nearby here. He walked back into the camp instead of going on the hunting patrol, he couldn't help his curiosity. The warrior, Icejaw, who was going with him, just continued on, not bothered by the noise just outside the borders at all.

When he padded into the camp, he stopped just by the nursery, paralyzed by shock. No one was calm. At all. He had assumed that this was fairly normal because of Icejaw's reaction, but he was definitely wrong. Even Owlstar was hiding inside a small huddle of senior warriors trying to discuss this calmly.

Dustwind honestly thought this was kind of silly. It _was_ just a loud siren. So, he went over to the tight group trying to find out if something else was wrong.

And something else was wrong.

Before he even walked the tail-length distance to Owlstar, the sirens were overcome by an even louder noise. Wind. Strong wind. Looking to his left, he saw a huge gray cylinder. Twirling around faster than any cat could possibly run. And coming even faster towards them.

Owlstar suddenly yelled out in his loudest voice, trying to be heard over the wind. "WE MUST EVACUATE THE CAMP! GET THE KITS AND ELDERS OUT AS FAST AS POSSIBLE, ALL THE WARRIORS AND I WILL FOLLOW!" Every warrior that could hear jumped to attention and rushed towards the nursery and elders' den, trying to warn them. The queens, kits, and elders were out of the camp just as the wind started ripping the leaves from the trees. But most of them went towards the storm, with no other way to get out of the camp. They all struggled to stay on their feet. They could barely stand, let alone run away.

Poppynose, Quailkit, and Finchkit stayed in the nursery, after finding that the storm was just about right in front of the camp entrance. A few of the clan members had already fallen, and Poppynose wasn't about to lose her kits to a foolish plan. Her other kit, Sparrowkit, had died during his birth, and Poppynose now protected her kits more fiercely than a TigerClan warrior. She peered out of the nursery to find the storm just missing the camp walls and heading towards ThunderClan territory.

She went outside of the still somehow sturdy walls to see if anyone else had survived after everyone rushed out of the camp, straight towards many cats' doom.

The first cat she saw was Icejaw, coming back from a rather successful hunt, barely paying any mind to the trees, stripped of their leaves, and the corpses of the other warriors, strewn across the land. "Icejaw! Where were you?" She knew where he was, too. She kind of felt stupid for saying that. "I was hunting. Why is everyone dead?" He asked as if he hadn't even heard the storm. He clearly had, though. It would be impossible not to hear it in Windclan!

"Well, the storm struck and-" Icejaw cut the young queen off. "How are you alive? Is Anyone else even left? I feel like we're like, the last cats here." "Well, I stayed in the camp, everyone else practically ran straight towards the storm. And, no, I don't think anyone else is left." Then Leafstem came. "Guys? What are we going to do?! Everyone's GONE!" "We just live on as rouges and hope that the other clans don't mind having ShadowClan gone. That's what we do." Poppynose looked at Icejaw curiously. Then angrily. "Do you even CARE!? Almost everyone is DEAD! And we're just supposed live on like nothing happened?" Icejaw still didn't seem concerned. "Well, I say we just go and see if we can stay with RiverClan for a while. We haven't fought in a while. And I'm sure they'd help us!"

 **Author's Note: Once again not writing with Joon, and you know what's going to happen. I wonder what the message 'The code is DESTINY' means? ;)**

 **Snowstar: Could it be more obvious?**

 **Me: Yes, I could have said it was the V- WAIT! You're trying to get me to say it!**

 **Snowstar: No I'm not. I'm just pointing out that the 'code' is extremely obvious**

Lgwcij gv rgm buc ymdeivl. Wlwr pnth rgm jrcq vwomnjhh qxb


End file.
